A Faithful Rainy Day
by Stardarkangel
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol have all left Japan and Tomoyo is depressed. How will her future turn out? What will happen if Chiharu and Yamazaki plays matchmaker? E+T eventually along with a little C+Y and maybe S+S at the end.*Ch.2 up*
1. Raining Emotions and Tears

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Okay.. my first CCS fic.. I love E+T so naturally this is about them ^_^. Please R+R. I would like to know what you think. By the way: Not in this universe or the alter one do I own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP and some other people who I don't know.  
  
Chapter 1: Raining Emotions of Tears  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji has been staring out of the window for some times now. It was raining again. No, correction, it was pouring. Sheets and sheet of water came thundering down towards the ground. To her, it seemed like rivers and rivers of tears. She sighed and reluctantly pulled herself away from the window. Oh great, she thought; now I have to endure depressing weather as well as a depressing heart.  
  
Sighing again, she crossed the room to a towering bookcase and inserted a key and lightly yanked open the smooth double doors. Contained inside were all of the tapes that she has ever filmed of Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan as a Cardcaptor, Sakura-chan as a princess, Sakura-chan as..Sakura-chan.  
  
She missed her best friend so much! Of course she wrote letters to her dear friend in a foreign county and her friend had written back. But..it hurts to go to school and find that Sakura-chan was not there. It hurts even more to come back home and pick up the phone ready to dial her best friend's number and be mentally reminded once again that Sakura wouldn't be on the other side of the line.  
  
To make her sorrow more complete, just two years before Sakura-chan decided to leave for Hong Kong with Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun had left her and Japan for England. He claimed to have unfinished business there. She missed him too. When he was here, it seemed that she had found someone who can understand her point of view. "But he's not here anymore" she told herself sternly. "It is Sakura-chan that you miss most. It is her company that you miss." she convinced herself.  
  
She glanced back at the many shelves of tapes and her eyes fell on one particular shelve. The shelve that contained all of the kawaii moments between Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan.  
  
Oh, of course there is plenty of that throughout everything else, but these tapes were the ones that she had filmed secretly, like the time when Syaoran-kun first came back from Hong Kong a year ago, right before the Void Card went loose. The two of them doesn't know that she has been secretly filming them. If they did, Tomoyo doubted her existence would persevere.  
  
Those two away looked so kawaii when they are together she thought.  
  
Why wouldn't they? They have each other. They love each other.  
  
'But what about me?' she thought silently. Tomoyo wasn't someone who was selfish and thought about her own happiness, she has always put Sakura's happiness before her own. Her firm belief for years was that Sakura's happiness was her happiness. In the first time in her life she doubted that. She knew that Sakura-chan must be happy, but was she?  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
*At the airport at the day of departure for Hong Kong six months ago.*  
  
Sakura: "Are you sure that you will be fine by yourself Tomoyo-chan? I mean, since I will be go to Hong Kong, you won't have your best friend so near to you any more. I'll miss you so much Tomoyo-chan! But I have to do this; I have to go with Syaoran-kun. But it's so heartbreaking to leave you here." *Sakura's eyes start to fill up with water just thinking about the fact that she would be leaving her very best friend behind*  
  
Tomoyo with a forced cheerful smile on her face: "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine! I want you to follow your heart and go with Syaoran-kun. You two belong together. Plus, I can't stand to see you be gloomy when you are apart from him. Think of it this way, we will only be an ocean away from each other."  
  
Sakura now leaking a happy smile through her tears: "Thank you Tomoyo-chan! Thank you so much! Your words always seem to make me feel better."  
  
Syaoran: "Sakura-chan! Our flight is going to leave without us if we don't go now! Sayonara Tomoyo-san, thank you for always being there for Sakura- chan. I'll forever take good care of her, don't worry. We'll both miss you."  
  
Sakura: "Good-bye and take care Tomoyo-chan. I will come back and visit soon. I hope with all my heart that some day you will find that special somebody for you too."  
  
*With that said Sakura turns and runs across the floor to her waiting boyfriend on the other side. Leaving Tomoyo standing there to watch them board the plane happily, together.*  
  
/END OF FLASH BACK/  
  
Tomoyo sat down on her bed. "It had been six months already hasn't it?" she asked herself. "It felt more like a year." With that said, she flopped her body flat on her bed. "Just an ocean away right?" she whispered. Tomoyo suddenly remembered that someone else had told her the exact same thing on his departure day also. Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
/ANOTHER FLASHBACK/  
  
Tomoyo asked with a tad of gloominess in her voice: "So, you guys are leaving?"  
  
Spinal replied "I'm afraid so."  
  
Nakuru was in another emotional hyper-active mood "But Japan was so lovely!" she squealed. "I don't want to leave! What will happen to Touya- kun if I leave?! He'll miss me so much!"  
  
Spinal retorted "I'll tell you what Kinomoto-san would do. He'll breathe a sigh of relief first and then have a field day."  
  
Sakura: "We hope you have a safe trip and come back to visit us soon Eriol- kun"  
  
Eriol just smiled and calmly stated: "We will. Thank you for befriending us. We all had a wonderful time here. I promise that we will return to Japan for visits in the future. I hope that you'll still remember us." Then he turned to face Tomoyo, "Don't worry Daidouji-san, we will only be an ocean away."  
  
* When the taxi pulled up Eriol gave the group one last smile and let his gaze linger on Tomoyo for a second before picking up his luggage and heading into his taxi followed by Nakuru and Spinal Sun. They all gave the departing group an enthusiastic wave and headed for school. *  
  
/END OF FLASHBACK/  
  
'Why do I still remember all of this so well even after all the time that has past?' she wondered to herself. Something in her was being very reluctant to give up on this memory.  
  
Tomoyo rolled off her bed and opens a drawer in her bedside bureau. She draws out two framed pictures. The one on top is a picture of her dear Sakura-chan with Syaoran-kun. They look happy, she thought as she smiled at the memory of she friends.  
  
Setting that picture aside she picks up the other framed photo. As she laid her eyes on this photograph, the happiness level took another drop. The picture was one of Eriol and...her.... She shook her head and tore her eyes from the picture.  
  
In the decorated frames, Eriol and Tomoyo were smiling gently at each other for some forgotten reason. The picture made her sad. She quickly stuffed it back into the drawer that she took it out of.  
  
Sakura had taken this photograph as a minor revenge for all the filming that her good friend did while spying on Sakura and Syaoran. (a/n: Sakura only caught Tomoyo at this two or three times or as I said before, Tomoyo would be toast. Lightly put)  
  
Their group had been perfect back then, 'Why did everyone have to start leaving?' That was a frustrating question that has been bugging her for the last six months, maybe even longer.  
  
She was about to sink deeper into her sadness when the doorbell rang.  
  
Tomoyo immediately bounced out of her bed and smoothed out her dress. She glided to the front of her wall to wall mirror and forced a smile on her face. 'Nobody will ever know about my true feelings' she commented to herself.  
  
With that done, Tomoyo whisked herself from her room and went down the long flight of stairs to open the door to her visitors.  
  
'It must be Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun' she thought on her way down the stairs.  
  
After Sakura and Syaoran left, Tomoyo had gotten much closer to her other two already-close-friends, Chiharu and Yamazaki. Now, they count as her "best-friends" in Sakura's absence. They were suppose to come over to Tomoyo's house this afternoon, rain or shine, to talk about their plans on going to the Summer's Night Festival which was to occur in their town in a week's time.  
  
This was the annual festival that their town held in the summers and included: dancing, a carnival, and other attractions. The special touch that the made the event so unique is the fact that most of the attractions that the festival holds are suppose to be done and experienced in pairs of twos. She used to go to the festival every year with Sakura-chan and sometimes even Syaoran-kun. On the times when Syaoran came along, Tomoyo would let the couple be and video tape the kawaii pair from a distance.  
  
'No such luck this year' she thought grimly.  
  
Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun who had been friends to each other since kindergarten are now an official pair that is currently dating, to Tomoyo's relief. 'Goodness!' she used to think exasperatedly, 'It took them long enough! And I thought that Sakura-chan's confession was much delayed!'  
  
Finally making her way to the grand front doors, Tomoyo grasped the handles and opened the door.  
  
To her shock and surprise, it wasn't Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun standing in the doorway ready to greet her.  
  
It was... Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun!!!!! 


	2. Unexpected Showers

Disclamer: I don't own CCS so,..yeah. I wish I did though. Anyways, here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected showers  
  
As he walked up to the door of the mansion he didn't know what to expect. 'I haven't seen her in years' he thought 'What if she doesn't remember me?' Another side of him argued 'Daidouji-san has a very clear memory. Plus she is always sweet and kind to people. Stop arguing with yourself already!'  
  
This argument continued on in his head the whole way as he walked closer and closer to her front door.  
  
'Clam down!' he willed himself. After taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell. After waiting for a little while he heard footsteps coming from inside the house. Fully expecting a servant to open the door he relaxed a little.  
  
A few seconds later a beautiful fourteen year old angel with tumbling raven- purple hair opens the door to his shock and surprise. He barely even recognized her as the already very pretty Daidouji Tomoyo that he knew some two-and-a-half years ago.  
  
Tomoyo's sparkling amethyst eyes widened in astonishment: "Hiiragizawa- san?!"  
  
The argument that has been previously occupying his head was pushed to the farthest corner of his mind. Eriol managed a calm smile: " Koniichiwa, Daidouji-san"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked in awe trying to figure out if her eyes were deceiving her or not.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Didn't Sakura-san and Li-kun tell you that I was coming?"  
  
"They didn't say anything. Sakura's last letter that came just last week, didn't mention anything about your sudden arrival." Tomoyo answered in a puzzled voice.  
  
She still doubted her eyesight.  
  
'Maybe all that crying has finally caught up to me and I'm delusional'  
  
Then the girl wondered, 'It's extremely strange for Sakura-chan to not tell me something this crucial in any of her letters. By the look on Hiiragizawa- san's face, it is positive that he thought Sakura-chan would relate this news to me...'  
  
Tomoyo couldn't put together in her mind any reason that Sakura wouldn't want her to acknowledge Eriol's coming.  
  
'Maybe she just forgot. Sakura-chan can be forgetful.'  
  
.:Back in Hong Kong:.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are in Syaoran's house gazing out of a window at the Hong Kong sunset.  
  
"I think that Eriol-kun should have found his way to Tomoyo-chan's door steps by now. She must be so surprised!" said a giggling Sakura.  
  
"She must be." agreed Syaoran. "Who wouldn't? Do you think that this will actually work? She might just abandon him at her front door because he turned up without a warning or an invitation. (a pause) because of a certain somebody."  
  
"It not my fault" pouted Sakura "Well. maybe it is, but it's for their own good! Tomoyo-chan deserves somebody warm and charming. She must be so unhappy by herself. I mean, we both did leave her alone in Japan, we were her closest friends. She needs somebody."  
  
"And you just had to choose Hiiragizawa."  
  
"You might not get along with him, but did you see how well Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun got along. They totally enjoyed each other's presence! Eriol and Tomoyo are perfect for each other!"  
  
"I hope so.. By the way, what are you going to do to ensure that this will work out? You can't do anything else to push them together because you're here with me, in Hong Kong. You didn't forget that you aren't in Japan anymore did you?"  
  
"Of course not silly! I will always be here with you. Don't worry; this plan will definitely work out. I'll have Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun help me!"  
  
"Chiharu-san and Yamazaki? Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"I have already sent them letters and they replied and said that they would help us on this." Sakura saddened "They said in their letters that Tomoyo- chan's spirits have been down ever since we all left. They can sense it and inquires her about it but she won't admit it to them. She always seems so happy. I can't bear it to make her sad; she's my best friend."  
  
A few tears slide out from under Sakura's closed eyelids. Syaoran move closer to her and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura opens her eyes with new determination, "That's why I'm going to try my best to bring her happiness, happiness that she deserves. She need's Eriol-kun's presence more than she needs mine." She leans on Syaoran's chest. "He can love her far more than anyone else, even though he doesn't know it yet. They are so much alike in so many different ways."  
  
"I hope you're correct. But I agree, a sad Tomoyo-san is not preferable." He pauses after seeing the depressed look on Sakura's delicate face. "I'm sure that any plan will work if you're behind it!" he said in hopes of bringing up her spirits.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
After hearing that comment, he knew that his dear cherry blossom will be just fine.  
  
.:At the front of Tomoyo's house where Eriol is presently standing, in Japan once again:.  
  
Embarrassed at her forgotten manners, Tomoyo quickly asked Eriol to come in after making him stand at her front door while she stared and got lost in her thoughts.  
  
.:Meanwhile in Chiharu's house:.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun, you also got a letter from Sakura-chan? Let me see."  
  
"Here." Yamazaki handed her his letter.  
  
"They asked both of us to do this? I hope Sakura-chan knows what she is doing. But this will be so much fun! Don't you think so Yamazakl?"  
  
"I suppose so. I think this will work. You seem to know Tomoyo-san well enough, and I have always been Eriol-kun's friend."  
  
"I bet we can pull this off and get them together! Sakura-chan would be so pleased!" Chiharu giggled "We're playing matchmakers for Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-san!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of you who R+R on my last chapter, you gave me inspiration. Please R+R again! ^_^ E+T forever hehe.I wonder what Chiharu and Yamazaki has planned? 


End file.
